L'amant viendra cherché son époux
by hachiko97412
Summary: Alec et Magnus se rencontrent au d'un voyage en Europe, ils tombèrent amoureux. Mais Alec part pour Idris et Magnus part à sa recherche. Basé sur le film Dilwale Dulhania Le Jayenge
1. Chapter 1

**Marie3000 : Merci pour tes compliments**

 **Sissi1789 : Si tu veux tuer Jonathan, c'est ton droit p**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et d'avoir voté, le fic gagnant est L'amant viendrait chercher son époux**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 1, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

Robert était en train de nourrir les pigeons dans le parc de Londres, il était en train de penser à Idris, son pays natal. Il se souvient encore l'odeur de la nourriture, des fleurs, et surtout la tradition de son pays natal qui la toujours suivie malgré qu'il habite dans un autre pays. Il termina de nourrir les pigeons avant d'ouvrir son commerce, il pria l'ange Raziel quand le téléphone sonna il termina sa prière et pris le téléphone.

\- Allo, Maryse, je suis bien arrivé répondit-t-il à sa femme

\- Très bien, ne rentre pas tard dit Maryse avant de raccrocher

Maryse regarda son plus jeune fils qui le regarda avec malice en riant doucement, elle soupira

\- Pourquoi tu ris comme ça ? demanda Maryse

\- Maman, ça fait des années que tu appelle papa pour demander s'il a bien arrivé répondit son fils

\- Et alors ? J'ai bien le droit de m'inquiéter pour ton père rétorqua Maryse

\- Très bien, la psychologie dit aussi que trop de inquiétude peut rendre quelque très angoissé voire très agressifs expliqua le garçon

\- Ça suffit stop prends ton sac et va fatiguer ton professeur avec ta psychologie, rigola Maryse

\- D'accord maman, je vais y aller mais n'oublie ce que je te dis, au revoir maman dit Max

\- Bye mon fils, IZZY, ALEC VOTRE PETIT DEJEUNER EST PRÊT, DEPECHE-VOUS SI VOUS VOULER RATER VOTRE BUS cri Maryse à l'étage

Un jeune homme était assis à sa fenêtre, il profitait de l'air.

\- Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai su que ce rêve que j'ai fait va se réaliser, et l'homme qui était dans mes rêves sera lui celui qui m'est destinée lit une jeune fille entra dans la chambre du jeune homme

\- Izzy, arrête de voler mon journal et s'il te plait arrête de lire stoppa le jeune homme

\- Mais Alec c'est fascinant ce que tu écris allez laisse moi le lire encore, supplia Izzy

\- D'accord, mais je vais le lire et donc je reprends celui qui m'est destinée viendrait comme une tempête dans ma vie et le chamboulé, il saura me reconnaître parmi la foule lit Alec assis à côtés de sa sœur

\- Le pauvre garçon te reconnaître toi, un garçon qui a le même caractère que Church ricana Izzy

\- Izzy, ce n'est pas drôle fit Alec grognon

\- Et qui est ce garçon ? demanda Izzy

\- Je ne sais pas Izzy mais je sais qu'il est là dit Alec en regardant le ciel

\- Je ne crois pas qu'un garçon existe répondit sa sœur

\- Je sais qu'il existe, je le sais au plus profond de mon cœur répondit Alec en regardant le ciel

Robert reçut une lettre d'Idris. Il était fou de joie, il rentra en criant à sa famille et portant sa femme dans ses bras et lui faire tourner dans ses bras au rire ses enfants. Alec ouvrit la lettre et lit à haute voix

\- Mon cher Robert, comment vous allez et la famille, ici tout va bien pour nous. Vous nous maquer beaucoup ici à Idris, je sais que vous respecté notre tradition. Jace garde toujours votre maison comme vous l'aviez demande, il pense souvent à vous surtout que vous êtes sa seule famille. Notre fils Jonathan vient d'avoir son diplôme et nous pensons qu'il est grands temps que notre amitié est évolue en fiançant Alexander et Jonathan stoppa-t-il

Il donna la lettre à Max pour qu'il puisse achever de lire, il se leva et courra dans sa chambre sous le regard de sa sœur. Izzy rentra dans sa chambre, et vit son frère déchirai les pages qu'il avait écrit sur le garçon de ses rêves. Izzy vint assoit à ses côtés, elle lui prit les pages

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda Izzy

\- Tu as entendue Izzy, ce ne sont que des rêves, répondit Alec les larmes aux yeux

\- Je ne crois pas peut-être que Jonathan est l'homme de tes rêves consola sa sœur

Magnus éteignit son réveil et regarda l'heure, vit qu'il était en retard pour son remise de diplômes. Il était en train de s'habiller en sortant de son uniformes, en se disant à force qu'il a fait la fête il est en retard pour son remise de diplômes. Il s'assit à côtés de Ragnor son meilleur ami et Raphaël qui était en train de stresser,

\- Qu'est qu'il a ? chuchota Magnus

\- On raconta il ya une personne a raté son examen et il est en train de stresser pour ça répondit Ragnor

\- Je vois, et Raphael, bonne chance fit Magnus en ricanant

Le directeur termina son discours,

\- Je vous annonce que l'élève qui a raté son examen est …

\- Raphaël bonne chance ricana Magnus

\- …MAGNUS BANE annonça le directeur

\- Quoi !? s'étrangla Magnus sous les rire de ses camarades

Magnus se raplatit sur sa chaise en mettant ses lunettes noires, il rentra chez lui en se préparant mentalement les réprimandes de son père. Il annonça à son père en se préparant à la punition, il vit son père sortit une bouteille de champagne et le faire péter devant le tableau de son arrière- arrière grand-père en riant

\- Je suis si fier de toi mon fils, tu suis la tradition des BANE, ton arrière-arrière grand père n'a jamais allé à l'école, ton arrière grand père n'est pas allé à l'école jusqu' au bout, ton grand-père n'est pas arrivé jusqu'au collège et moi je n'ai pas allé au lycée et aujourd'hui tu as raté ton examen, tu es la fierté de la famille fit Asmodée en donnant son fils une coupe de champagne

\- Papa, tu as mal compris, j'ai raté mon examen et ca te réjouis s'étonna Magnus

\- Je le sais mon fils, bon dis-moi tes projets maintenant que tu as finis le lycée, j'ai toujours voulu que tu rejoignes l'entreprise familiale demanda Asmodée

\- Je pense avant de rejoindre l'entreprise de partir un tour d'Europe qu'en dis-tu ? demanda Magnus en marchant avec son père

\- Ce que j'en dis, retourne-toi fit son père

\- Papa ? demanda Magnus

\- Retourne-toi je te dis répondit Asmodée

Magnus se retourna et son père lui donna un coup de pieds dans les fesses, Magnus cria et cria son père d'arrêter de le frapper en courant alors son père le coursait en le traitant de tous les noms, quand il se bloqua le dos il cria de douleur

\- Papa fit Magnus en se précipita sur son père

Il fit assoit son père et le massa les jambes, son père lui arrêta et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Ce n'est plus pour moi de courir partout comme autrefois fit Asmodée

\- Je vais rester ici pour m'occuper de toi répondit Magnus

\- Non, je veux que tu aille à ce tour d'Europe dit Asmodée

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser seul ici papa, j'irai une autre fois répondit son fils

\- Je veux que tu aille profitai de ta jeunesse fit Asmodée

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda Magnus

\- Oui, Bane un jour fit Asmodée

\- Bane pour toujours répondit Magnus

Asmodée lui embrassa sur le front, pendant ce temps Alec releva à son intention de faire le tour d'Europe à sa mère,

\- Un tour d'Europe ? demanda sa mère

\- Oui fit Alec

\- Très bien, Izzy ou Max appelé le médecin et dit que Alec est devenu fou répondit Maryse sous les rire de Izzy et Max

\- Mais maman, je vais très bien, je veux faire ce voyage pour une fois dans ma vie s'il te plait maman supplia Alec

\- D'accord pour moi tu as ma permission, il faudra que tu demande à ton père dit Maryse

\- Par l'ange, faite qu'il rendre bon humeur pria Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas Alec, on te rendra digne ton enterrement dit Izzy en éclatant de rire

Alec ne fit pas un compte à sa sœur mais fait une prière silencieuse à l'ange Raziel pour que son père accepte son voyage. Robert allait fermer son magasin quand Ragnor vint l'accoster en demandant s'il est possible de lui acheter de la bière, Robert lui répondit que c'est fermé. Magnus et Raphael était en train de discuter quand il vit Ragnor revenir bredouille,

\- Ragnor où est la bière ? demanda Magnus

\- Le gérant a fermé son magasin et il a un caractère de cochon répondit Ragnor en s'installant dans la voiture de Magnus

\- Je vais aller prendre de la bière, répondit Magnus

Magnus se présenta devant Robert qui allait en prétextant qu'il avait mal à la tête, Robert rouvrir son magasin pour donner à Magnus des médicaments. Mais celui-ci en profita de voler un pack de bière ce qui mit Robert dans une rage folle, il rentra chez lui en colère. Tout le monde en train de danser sur la musique du moment quand ils entendirent Robert entra, ils changèrent la musique pour mettre une musique classique. Maryse vint accueillir et s'inquiéta de voir son mari sombre,

\- Que se passe –t-il Robert ? demanda Maryse

\- Aujourd'hui personne ne respecte plus rien de nos jours, heureusement ce n'est pas notre pays. Je suis fier que nos enfants n'ont pas appris l'éducation d'ici s'écria Robert en montant à l'étage.

Alec soupira de découragement en voyant la colère de son père, le lendemain Robert entra dans la cuisine et vis Alec en train d'aider sa mère à mettre la table. Il regarda Alec comme s'il était un enfant encore dans sa tête, il s'assit à sa place. Alec servi son père son petit déjeuner le temps que sa mère termine le petit déjeuner. Il fit assoit son fils à côtés de lui,

\- Aujourd'hui je te regarde j'ai du mal à croire que qu'il à peine 18 ans je te tenais dans mes bras alors que tu venais de naître et aujourd'hui tu es devenu un jeune homme demande moi ce que tu veux ? demanda son père

\- Papa, je voudrais aller faire un tour d'Europe, pourrais-je y aller ?

\- Un tour d'Europe ? demanda Robert en fermant les yeux

\- Oui fit Alec inquiet

Robert soupira et fit un sourire à son fils, il tapota sur l'épaule.

\- Tu peux y aller, vas-y va faire ton voyage accepta Robert

\- Merci papa dit Alec en serrant son père

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous de la nouvelle histoire que j'ai écrite ? Dans le prochain Chapitre la rencontre Magnus et Alec et leurs tours de l'Europe. Bisous**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sissi1789 : Merci pour ton commentaire**

 **Merci pour tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 2 Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

Ragnor et Raphaël attendait à la gare, ils n'étaient pas le seul à attendre un peu plus loin un groupe de fille attendait aussi leur ami.

\- Raphaël, tu es sûr que tu appelé Magnus que c'est aujourd'hui le jour du départ ? demanda Ragnor

\- Bien sûr que oui, d'ailleurs il m'avait dit qu'il sera là vers 9 heure et là il est 9h45 répondit Raphaël

Du côté des filles, la même situation se produisent en se demandant où étais Alec. Le train sifflât le départ, ils rentraient tous à l'intérieur. Quand le train se mit en marche, Magnus couru pour rattraper le train et il arriva à entrer. Il entendit quelqu'un en train de crier, il vit un jeune garçon avec des cheveux noir et yeux bleu essayant de rattraper le train. Il tendit la main pour que le jeune homme l'attrape et ce qu'il fit, puis ils montèrent dans le train. Leurs affaires se mêlèrent, ils arrangèrent leur affaire. Magnus tenta d'essayer ouvrir la porte mais sans que succès alors que Alec vérifie ses affaires, et il mit ses affaires d'un côté. Magnus se tourna vers lui

\- La porte ne s'ouvrent pas, il faudrait une clef pour ouvrir je l'impression dit Magnus à Alec qui l'ignora

Alec s'était assis avec un livre et commença à lire, Magnus s'assit à cotés de lui et sentit quelque chose sous ses fesses. Il se levât attrapa quand il vit le caleçon de Alec, il déglutit.

\- Je crois que ça t'appartient dit Magnus

Alec rougis en voyant son caleçon dans les mains de Magnus, il arracha des mains de Magnus pour le mettre dans sa valise. Magnus commença à s'ennuyer quand il regarda Alec et eut une idée, il sortit ses lunettes noires puis il s'approcha d'Alec

\- Où ne s'est pas déjà vu quelque part demanda Magnus

\- Non, répondit Alec en replongeant dans sa lecture

\- Je sais à la fête de Raphaël dit Magnus

\- Je déteste les fêtes répondit Alec

Magnus retira ses lunettes, il se rapprocha à nouveau d'Alec,

\- Tes yeux bleus, demanda Magnus

\- Quoi mes yeux ?, demanda Alec agacé

\- Il me rappelle une personne dit Magnus

\- Qui dit Alec énervé

\- Ma grand-mère, tu avais les mêmes yeux bleus

Alec ne fit pas attention et se décala pour lire son livre, Magnus s'approcha par-dessous en mettant sa tête sur les genoux d'Alec.

\- Qu'est que tu fais ? demanda Alec en le repoussant

\- Je voulais juste lire le livre à l'envers, dit Magnus

Alec repoussa Magnus avec les mains quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Lily,

\- Alec, tu es là dit Lily

Magnus se mit debout et commença à draguer Lily, Alec récupéra ses affaires et réveilla Lily de son flirt. Magnus leur dit au revoir en souriant charmeur ce qui enchanta Lily et énerva Alec, chacun retrouva leur amis respectifs. Magnus raconta son drague sur Alec et Alec fit de même sur Magnus, leurs amis était soit scandalisé et soit heureux. Ils étaient invités tous à une soirée, Alec et les filles s'ennuyait de la musique quand Magnus et ses deux amis arrivèrent. Lily reconnut Magnus et l'invita à leur table au grand désespoir d'Alec, Magnus commença draguer Lily en utilisant la technique de drague qu'il a utilisé sur Alec. Alec l'écouta avec une colère sourde, Lily se tourna vers le spectacle en disant que la musique était nulle Magnus lui racontât que il savait jouer du piano ce qui fit ravir Lily. Alec fit un sourire avec malice se levât, Magnus racontât quelque mensonges quand la lumière frappa sur Magnus

\- Mesdames et Monsieur, Monsieur Magnus va nous interpréter au piano veuillez l'applaudir annonça Alec

Tout le monde applaudit pour Magnus, celui-ci était tendue s'avança vers la scène, et se mit au piano il se mit à jouer n'importe comment et quand il regarda Alec qui se mit à applaudir de manière froide. Alec se retourna et entendit une douce mélodie, il se tourna et vit Magnus en train de jouer du piano qui lui sourit de manière joueur. Il se mit à chanter d'une voix douce ce qui énerva Alec tout le long de la soirée, le lendemain les filles se mirent à chanter la chanson de Magnus au grand désespoir d'Alec. Alec regarda froidement ses amies quand il croisa Magnus et ses amis, celui-ci avança vers Alec

\- Je voulais présenter mes excuses pour hier soir s'excusa Magnus

\- Excuse accepté dit Alec

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi répondit Magnus en lui donnant une fleur

\- Merci répondit Alec

Alec prit la fleur quand Magnus déclencha un mécanisme pour mouiller Alec, puis il s'enfuit et ce qui mit Alec en colère. Magnus se trouva dans un petit magasin et demanda le prix de chaque bouteille de paillettes qu'il y avait, quand Alec arriva pressé en demanda une mini clochette. Alec voulut payer mais Magnus fit exprès de ralentir Alec, Alec déposa l'argent et s'enfuis mais il arriva trop tard le train était déjà partis. Magnus arriva aussi et vit le train partit sans lui aussi. Il rigola alors qu'Alec avait les larmes aux yeux, il essaya de consoler Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis avec toi répondit Magnus

Alec sanglota encore plus, Magnus prit ses clochettes et le fit sonner pour le consoler. Alec allait demander s'il y a avait un autre train, mais celui-ci lui dit que c'était le dernier au grand dam d'Alec. Alec sortit se cogna avec Magnus, Magnus était ravie de le voir.

\- Oh ! Yeux bleus, alors on est coincé ici, tout le monde est partis sans nous dit Magnus

\- A cause de qui ?, cracha Alec

\- Je suis désolé et d'ailleurs on va s'entraidé n'est ce pas ? demanda Magnus

\- J'y vais seul

\- Yeux bleu fit Magnus en tirant sur le t-shirt d'Alec

Le t-shirt d'Alec se déchira derrière son dos, Alec se cacha le dos avec une colonne de pierre. Magnus se sentit désolé, il lui proposa de recoudre son t-shirt mais Alec lui cria de lui laissa seul. Alec se retrouva sur le bord de la route en du stop, il avait enfile une veste pour cacher son t-shirt déchiré derrière. Une voiture de police borda sur les côtés où était Alec, ils commencèrent à interroger Alec dans leurs langues et ce que ne comprenait pas Alec. Ils allaient embarquer Alec quand Magnus arriva avec sa voiture et les stoppa, il réussit de convaincre que c'est son mari ce qui les convaincs. Alec repoussa violemment Magnus qui tomba par terre

\- Comment oses-tu ? cracha Alec

\- Eh ! Je viens te sauver la vie, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie, et la police revenez et embarque le cria Magnus vers la route

Magnus monta dans sa voiture, il démarra sa voiture et fit accélérer le moteur plusieurs jusqu'à Alec rentra dans la voiture. Magnus conduisit la voiture,

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Alec

\- Ce sont des petit choses de la vie, Yeux bleus fit Magnus

\- Pourquoi tu m'appelé Yeux bleu ? demanda Alec

\- Parce que tu as de très joli yeux et c'est pour ça que je t'appelle yeux bleu répondit Magnus

Ils discutèrent un moment quand le moteur de la voiture s'arrête de marcher, Magnus essaya de redémarrer la voiture qui ne fonctionné plus. Il fit un sourire d'excuse à Alec

\- On dit que faire l'Europe à pieds n'est pas si mal fit Magnus alors qu'Alec voulait se cogner la tête contre le mur

Ils marchaient à pieds en discutant, Alec s'arrêtant en laissant Magnus marcha seul qui réalisa qu'Alec n'était plus à ses côtés.

\- Magnus, je n'en peux plus j'ai mal aux pieds fit Alec

\- Alors essayons de trouver un hôtel dit Magnus

Magnus était en train de parler au gérant puis il revint vers Alec, il emmena Alec dans une chambre que le gérant leur avait proposé. Magnus se jeta sur le lit, Alec explora la chambre

\- Ou est ce que tu vas dormir ? demanda Alec

\- Ici répondit Magnus

\- Et moi ? demanda Alec

\- Ici avec moi, ne t'en fais je dormirais sur le canapé fit Magnus

\- Quoi, je ne veux pas rester ici avec toi dans cette chambre seul répondit Alec

\- D'accord, Bye fit Magnus sans se lever du lit

Alec partit dans une grange et essaya d'allumer un feu sans résultat, Magnus arriva et le critiqua avant d'allumer le feu et proposa à Alec de manger qui refusa. Magnus était en train de jouer du charango, il glissât son regard sur Alec qui avait toujours refusé de mangé. Magnus soupira et se leva, il prit le repas d'Alec

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai exagéré dit Magnus

\- Ce sont des petite choses de la vie répondit Alec en souriant

\- Tiens mange un morceau répondit Magnus

\- Merci dit Alec

Le moment où Alec allait prendre son repas que le toit s'effondra et la neige entra pour éteindre le feu, Alec resserra sa veste pour se réchauffer pendant que Magnus fouillait dans son sac. Magnus sortit du cognac et commença à boire,

\- Rien que tel pour se réchauffer dit Magnus avec satisfaction

\- C'est de l'alcool ? demanda Alec

\- Oui, tu en veux ? proposa Magnus

\- Non, je ne bois pas refusa Alec

\- Tant pis dit Magnus en s'allongeant

Alec trembla de froid et regarda la bouteille d'Alcool avec envie, Magnus se réveille en entendant rire il chercha la source du bruit. Il vit Alec sortit du foin, il courra derrière Alec partout dans la ville. Il tenait Alec par la main, celui-ci lâcha la main de Magnus pour entrer dans un magasin pour prendre des bonbons. Magnus paya vite le gérant et chercha Alec qui était dans un bar en servant tout le monde des bonbons, il prit Alec par la main et le menaça de le frapper. En sortant du bar, Alec vit dans un magasin et un ensemble de vêtements noirs et il se tourna vers Magnus qui refusa. Alec prit un rocher et l'envoya dans la vitrine, ce qui fit pleurnicher Magnus. Magnus perdit Alec de vue quand il le retrouva dans la piscine, celui-ci le jeta dans la piscine. Il sortit de la piscine tremper et bu un peu d'alcool, il ennuya Alec à son tour. Puis ils rentraient à l'auberge, comme Alec s'étaient endormis dans ses bras Magnus lui portât dans ses bras jusqu'à la chambre. Il changea Alec en se promettant de se venger d'Alec demain, le lendemain Alec se réveilla avec un mal de tête et vis les vetements de Magnus sur le lit. Magnus arriva avec le petit déjeuner,

\- Bonjour yeux bleue fit Magnus

\- Magnus il s'est passé quoi hier soir ? demanda Alec

\- Bois ton thé d'abord après je te le dirai dit Magnus en lui donnant le thé

\- Magnus maintenant dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? redemanda Alec après bu

\- D'après toi, répondit Magnus

\- Ne me dis pas qu'on a couché ensemble s'il te plait dit Alec

\- Si c'est vrai, on a couché ensemble répondit Magnus

\- Tu mens dit Alec

\- Regarde mes yeux, tu verras que la vérité

\- Magnus s'il te plait dis moi qu'on n'a pas couché et que tu mens répondit Alec les larmes aux yeux en prenant le col de Magnus

\- Bon d'accord peut-être mes yeux mentent mais c'est qui m'a fait ces suçons répondit Magnus en faisant Alec ouvrit sa chemise

Alec commença à pleurer alors Magnus paniqua lui expliqua ce qui s'est réellement passé mais Alec ne voulait pas entendre quoi ce soit, Magnus attrapa le visage d'Alec

\- ALEXANDER, ECOUTE-MOI, je sais que tu me prends pour un connard mais je ne suis pas un connard Alexander je suis quelqu'un de bien. Je te dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé, c'est une plaisanterie jamais je ne t'aurais fais cela Alexander crois-moi il ne s'est rien passé expliqua Magnus

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si ça savait été le cas répondit Alec en se jetant dans ses bras

Magnus répondit à son étreindre, Alec réalisa ce qu'il faisait recula. Magnus se leva et laissa Alec dans son intimité.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Magnus et Alec commence à se rapprocher doucement. Dans le prochain chapitre la découverte des sentiments d'Alec et de Magnus et le départ d'Alec pour Idris. Bisous**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marie3000 : Voilà la suite**

 **Sissi1789 : Oui ils sont trop mignons, Magnus va encore embêter Alec dans les prochains chapitres.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent,**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le Chapitre 3 Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

Magnus était partis cherché du café pour lui et Alec, Alec l'attendait sur un banc. Alec était en train d'écrire des cartes postales pour sa famille, quand Magnus arriva avec leur petit déjeuner.

\- Tiens voilà ton café Yeux bleu fit Magnus en donnant son café à Alec

\- Merci, tu veux un carte pour écrire à ta famille demanda Alec

\- Pas besoin, je n'ai que mon père et puis il n'est pas inquiet à mon sujet, peut –être quand j'aurai trouvé l'amour de ma vie répondit Magnus

\- Tu flirt avec tout le monde et tu n'as pas trouvé quelques-uns dit Alec

\- Tu veux que je te dire comment seras la personne spéciale dans mon cœur demanda Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- Je voudrais qu'il soit comme une tempête dans ma vie et je voudrais que le reconnaître partout dit Magnus

Alec fut troublé par les mots de Magnus et réalisa que sont c'est propre mots, Magnus lui s'il lui aussi tombé amoureux

\- Non, je ne peux pas tomber amoureux, je suis déjà fiancé répondit Alec en baissant les yeux

\- Mais ton fiancé, tu l'a déjà vu non ? demanda Magnus

\- Non, c'est le choix de mes parents répondit Alec

\- Tout le monde peut tomber amoureux Alexander dit Magnus

Alec regarda Magnus et se leva pour lui dire que le train arrive, ils retrouvent dans une autre station. Ils retrouvèrent leurs amis, ils étaient en train de partagé certain photos dans un café. Magnus regarda les photos et tomba sur une photo de lui en train d'offrir une fleur à Alec, il laissa tomber la photo sur ses genoux. Quand Alec rassembla les photos, Magnus lui rendit la photo de manière à ce qu'il ne le voie pas. Alec était en train de lire un livre alors que tout le monde dormait, il leva et vit Magnus en train de jouer du charango sur un pont. Il rejoignit Magnus sur le pont, et le tapa doucement sur l'épaule de Magnus pour signala sur sa présence. Magnus se tourna vers lui,

\- Alexander, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, je suis tombé amoureux de toi, je t'aime dit Magnus

Alec était choqué et ne savait pas quoi dire devant le sérieux de Magnus, Magnus regarda Alec avant de d'éclater de rire.

\- C'est pas trop drôle Magnus, gronda Alec

\- Mais ta tête oui, bon imaginons vraiment que tu puisses tomber amoureux par exemple aller de moi, qu'est que tu décideras épouser ton fiancé que tu ne connais pas ou t'enfuir avec moi ? demanda Magnus

Alec le regarda et détourne le regard sur le train, il pointa le train

\- Je ne veux pas rater le train encore une fois dit Alec en se retournant pour s'en allait

\- Moi je veux rater le train pour rester avec toi murmura Magnus

\- Tu as dit quelque chose demanda Alec en se tournant

\- Non, pars devant dit Magnus

Alec marcha vers le train, Magnus s'adossa sur le pont.

\- Si tu m'aime, retourne toi fit Magnus en souriant

Alec continua à marcher,

\- Retourne toi fit Magnus

Alec arriva prés du train,

\- Retourne toi fit Magnus

Alec allait entrer dans le train quand il jeta un regard à Magnus qui sourit de joie et courra pour rejoindre Alec, dans tout le voyage ils pensèrent à l'un à l'autre. Ils arrivèrent tous à la gare, ils échangèrent leurs coordonné, il reste qu'Alec et Magnus. Alec allait s'en allait quand Magnus l'interpella pour ses minis –clochettes, il l'a pris et le mis dans son sac.

\- Bon Yeux bleu, c'est l'heure des au revoir dit Magnus

\- Bien sûr, donne moi tes coordonné pour que je t'envoie un faire-part pour t'inviter à mon mariage dit Alec

\- Non, je ne viendrais pas à ton mariage fit Magnus en partant

Alec regarda Magnus s'en allait, il se retourne derrière lui avec un serrement au niveau du cœur. Il marcha jusqu'a il voyait Magnus partout le sourire enjôleur, du côté de Magnus le phénomène de se produisit il voyait Alec partout. Magnus arriva chez lui, de même qu'Alec qui rentrait et serra toute sa famille dans ses bras. Alec était devant la cheminé en contemplant le feu quand Izzy arriva avec de tasse de chocolat chaud, Alec haussa un sourcil en voyant les deux tasses de chocolat. Izzy levât les yeux au ciel

\- C'est maman qui a fait avant d'aller border Max répondit Izzy

\- Tu me rassure dit Alec en riant après avoir reçut un coup de sa sœur

\- Très drôle, cracha sa sœur

Ils burent le chocolat chaud en silence, Alec fit un petit sourire.

\- Izzy, tu souviens ce que j'ai écrit dans mon journal demanda Alec en souriant rêveuse

\- Oui dit Izzy

\- C'est arrivé, il est arrivé comme une tempête dans ma vie et là tout chamboulé, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais je suis amoureux expliqua Alec

\- Oh mon dieu ! Alec tu es amoureux, je suis contente pour toi alors comment il est ce que il est beau, est ce que… stoppa sa sœur en regardant derrière lui

Alec regarda derrière lui et vis son père qui sorti de l'ombre et s'avança vers lui, il se stoppa devant Alec.

\- On part pour Idris annonça son père froidement

Alec tomba à genoux et commença à pleurer, son père prit la main de sa sœur en le laissant seul dans le salon. Magnus était en train de contempler la lune en jouant du charango, son père arrive et le vit regarda la lune.

\- Son nom ? demanda Asmodée

\- Alexander répondit Magnus

Magnus se rend compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il regarda son père qui le sourit amusé.

\- Papa je …

\- Je sais mon fils, que tu es amoureux, quand on regarde la lune avec cet air c'est que il y a l'amour dans l'air. J'ai fais pareil avec ta mère dit Asmodée

\- Papa, je ne sais pas quoi faire dit Magnus

\- Mon fils, sache que il faut écouter son cœur à ce moment et j'espère que tu vas ramener mon gendre à la maison sourit Asmodée

\- Merci papa remercia Magnus

\- Bane un jour

\- Bane pour toujours fit Magnus en serrant son père

Le lendemain, il se rendit chez Alec et sonna à la porte. Un des voisins lui dit que tout la famille se sont envolée pour Idris pour toujours, Magnus eut un pincement au cœur il allait partir quand il entendit les mini clochettes d'Alec. Il les prit en souriant

\- J'arrive Alec, fit Magnus

Pendant ce temps, toute la famille était arrivée à Idris. Alec s'était renfermé dans un mutisme silencieux, Izzy était inquiète à son sujet. Tout le reste de la famille était heureux de les voir, Jace était heureux de voir sa famille adoptive et aussi ses frère et sœurs. Izzy lui racontât ce qu'il s'est passé avec Alec, il était triste pour son frère. Il lui prit dans les bras pour lui chuchota qu'il serait là pour lui, Alec eut les larmes aux yeux pour ça. Alec était assis dans un fauteuil quand il entendit le son du charango de Magnus, il se boucha les oreilles et puis il soupira de soulagement. Robert était en train de parler à Valentin quand il vient à côtés de sa mère qui l'appela

\- Robert, j'ai remarqué qu'Alec n'était pas heureux et qu'il s'est enfermé sur lui-même remarqua la mère de Robert

\- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, c'est juste il n'est pas habitué d'ici, ça ira dans quelque jours répondit Robert en se levant

Maryse lui proposa un verre d'alcool qu'il prit en regardant sa femme,

\- Maryse, Alec n'a pas encore oublié ce garçon n'est ce pas ? Il faut qu'il l'oublie et va se fiancé bientôt avec Jonathan dit Robert

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je te le promets qu'il oubliera vite promis Maryse

\- Très bien, dit Robert

Alec allait monter dans sa chambre avec sa sœur quand il croisa un groupe d'homme arrivait avec des fusils, l'un d'eux le regardait avec un sourire énigmatique avant de s'en allait. Alec regardait sa sœur qui fait un visage de dégoût, il se mit à la fenêtre pour respirer un peu de l'air. Il entendit à nouveau le son du charango de Magnus, il se boucha les oreilles à nouveau avant de soupirer. Sa mère entra dans la chambre et fit sortit tout le monde en lui laissant qu'elle et Alec, sa mère s'assit en face de lui

\- Mon chéri, tu sais quand j'ai été petite ma mère me disait souvent quand tu rencontreras quelqu'un tu aimeras plus tard, tu seras heureuse pour toute la vie. Et puis un jour on m'a marié à ton père, bien sûr je suis tombé amoureuse de lui. Et quand tu es né je me suis dis j'espère que tu rencontreras l'amour à ton tour mais aujourd'hui mon fils je suis venu prendre ton amour dit sa mère

Alec fut choqué et détourna le regard un moment, sa mère se leva et se fit retenir par la main de son fils.

\- Tu as raison maman, je ne sais pas s'il m'aime, dit Alec

Alec pleura dans les bras de sa mère pendant un moment, il redescendit en bas dans le salon. On lui fit s'assoit devant son futur fiancé, Alec ne le regardait même pas. Jonathan était en déshabiller Alec du regard quand Izzy lui proposa des boissons

\- Oh Izzy comme tu as grandi fit Jonathan en pinçant les joues d'Izzy

\- Excuse –moi mais je m'appelle Isabelle et personne ne m'appelle Izzy a part ma famille et Jace répondit Izzy froidement en s'en allait

\- Si la sœur est comme ça qu'est que se sera pour le frère ? répondit l'un ses amis

\- Je te le dirai après la nuit de noce répondit Jonathan en souriant perversement

Le lendemain matin, Alec se réveilla sous le son du charango de Magnus il se boucha les oreilles mais le son persista encore. Il se leva et s'enfuis dans un champ de fleurs avant de soupirer de soulagement en entendant plus la musique, il entendit des clochettes. Il regarda sur un arbre et vu les mini clochettes qu'il avait acheté quand il était partis en Europe, il les prit dans sa main quand il entendit le son du charango à nouveau. Il tourna la tête et vis Magnus de dos, celui-ci se retourna pour face à Alec et lui tendis les bras. Alec courra dans ses bras et Magnus serra fort Alec qui le sera très fort ayant qu'il s'est un rêve. Magnus lui fit relever le menton et l'embrassa, Alec lui répondit à son baiser. Ils restaient sous l'arbre après qu'Alec soit endormi dans les bras de Magnus.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Je sais que je suis cruelle d'écourter ce moment crucial mais je promets dans le prochain plein de Malec. Dans le prochain chapitre, la rencontre de Magnus avec Jonathan et la famille, la découverte d'Izzy et Jace. Bisous**


	4. Chapter 4

**Marie3000 : Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, ils seront toujours ensemble**

 **Sissi1789 : Ne t'en fais pour lui, il ne les séparera pas nos tourtereaux**

 **Merci pour ceux qui me suivent,**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 4 Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

Alec ouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'il était dans les bras de Magnus. Il se leva sous le regard de Magnus, il se tourna vers Magnus

\- Magnus, enfuyions nous maintenant dit Alec

\- Non, je ne peux pas faire, je veux que ton père te donne à moi répondit Magnus

\- Tu ne sais pas quel chaos il ya chez moi, dans deux jours il y aura les fiançailles et plus dans une semaine le mariage dit Alec

\- Tu crois que si on s'enfuit tous les deux, nous serons heureux. Ne l'oublie pas sans le consentement de nos parents nous seront malheureuse tous les deux pour le restant de notre vie mon amour expliqua Magnus

\- Mais...

\- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? le coupa-t-il

\- Oui plus que moi-même répondit Alec

\- Est-ce que tu m'aime ? demanda Magnus

\- Oui je t'aime de tout mon cœur répondit Alec

\- Alors laisse moi tout gérer, ne t'en fais pas je suis venue exprès d'Idris pour te cherché avec le consentement de ton père. Tout va bien passer je t'aime dit Magnus en prenant Alec dans ses bras

\- Je t'aime répondit Alec en se blottissant dans les bras de Magnus

\- Alec, comment s'appelle ton fiancé ?

\- Jonathan Morgenstern

Jonathan était en train de chasser à cheval, avant de se prendre dans un piège son cheval se sauva en le laissant seul. Il appela de l'aide ce qui fit ricanai Magnus, Magnus imita un ours ce qui fait peur à Jonathan qui appelai au secours. Magnus sortit un arme et tira sur la corde, plus tard il était aux côtés de Jonathan qui le remercie de lui avoir sauvé la vie,

\- C'est rien dit Magnus en prenant une gorgée de bière

\- D'ailleurs Magnus, a part la chasse qu'est ce que tu es venue faire à Idris demanda Jonathan

Magnus toussa dans bière et réfléchit à toute vitesse, il trouva une idée

\- En faite je suis venue installer un entreprise de paillette expliqua Magnus

\- Combien d'argent tu vas faire cette entreprise ?

\- 3 Milliards de dollars répondit ce qui fit étouffer Jonathan

\- En cas je te rendre la pareil si tu as besoin de moi pour ton entreprise fit Jonathan

\- Ne t'en fais pas sourit Magnus

Jonathan fit présenter Magnus à tout le monde, Valentin ne revenait pas l'argent que Magnus allait dépenser pour monter son entreprise il serra Magnus dans ses bras en lui remerciant de d'avoir sauvé son fils. Jonathan et ses parents sortis de la pièce en disant qu'ils allaient se préparer en laissant Magnus seule avec leur fille,

\- Bonjour, je suis Magnus Bane se présenta Magnus

\- Moi, Camille Morgenstern rougit Camille

Camille s'en allait en rougissant, Magnus sourit discrètement de savoir que son plan se déroule comme il avait prévu. Magnus entra dans la maison d'Alec accompagné de Jonathan, il salua les tantes et oncle en se présentant d'être l'ami de Jonathan. Quand il tendit la main à Robert, il se rappela que Robert était le gérant du magasin où il avait volé de la bière. Robert leva la main pour lui demandai où ils se sont rencontrer quand Jonathan arriva

\- Robert, je te présente Magnus Bane mon meilleur ami, Magnus voici Robert Ligtwood mon futur beau-père excuse nous Robert mais je vais présenter Magnus au reste de la famille Dit Jonathan en prenant Magnus par l'épaule

\- Pourquoi le père d'Alexander est ce gérant grincheux, je l'impression qu'il a un mémoire d'éléphant murmurant Magnus en regardant par son épaule et vit que Robert le regardé fixement

\- Qu'est que tu marmonne ? demanda Jonathan

\- Oh rien, répondit Magnus

\- Allé viens je te fais présente Alec dit Jonathan

Jonathan lui emmena où étais assis Alec qui était avec Izzy,

\- Alec, je voudrais te présenter Magnus Bane sans qui aujourd'hui on ne sera pas là tout les deux fit Jonathan

\- Quels dommages pensèrent les deux amants en même temps

\- Ravie de vous rencontre Alec fit Magnus en saluant Alec

\- Moi, de même, répondit Alec

\- Magnus Bane, c'est ça ? demanda Izzy

\- Oui, Mademoiselle ? demanda Magnus

\- Isabelle répondit Izzy

\- Et bien, mademoiselle Isabelle, voilà un petit cadeau pour vous mademoiselle dit Magnus en donnant une petite clochette à Izzy

Alec reconnu la clochette et rougis de timidité surtout que Magnus lui lança un regard d'amour,

\- Merci Monsieur Bane répondit Izzy

\- Tous mes amis m'appellent Magnus mademoiselle Isabelle dit Magnus

\- Et moi toute ma famille m'appelle Izzy répondit Izzy

\- Alors je vous appellerai Izzy, bien je vais y aller ravie de faire votre connaissance Alec fit Magnus

Jonathan l'emmenant vers Maryse pour lui faire la présentation mais celui-ci fut appelé alors il les laissa tout les deux seul,

\- Je suis Magnus Bane, enchanté de vous connaître présenta Magnus

\- Et moi je suis Maryse la mère d'Alec, je ne sais pas mais quand je te regarde j'ai l'impression d'avoir un autre fils répondit Maryse

\- Je le sais, d'ailleurs permettez moi de vous aider dit Magnus en prenant le plateau de ses mains

\- Et non, tu es notre invité dit Maryse

\- C'est drôle, vous avez dit que je suis comme votre fils et maintenant vous dites que je suis votre invité c'est une douce ironie fit Magnus en lui prenant le plateau en laissant Maryse sans voix

Magnus distribua les boissons aux invités, une femme rousse vint crier que personne ne vient l'aider

\- Laissez moi vous aider demanda Magnus

\- Merci beaucoup dit la femme

Magnus allait s'en allait quand la femme l'interpella

\- Et toi t'es qui ? demanda la femme

\- Votre futur gendre répondit Magnus

\- Quoi s'exclama la femme

\- Je disais que je suis l'ami de votre futur gendre, Magnus Bane se présenta Magnus

\- Et moi c'est Jocelyne, la mère de Clary qui est la femme de Jace dit Jocelyne

\- Ravie de faire connaissance sourit Magnus

Après la fête alors que tout le monde s'était endormi, Alec était sur la terrasse quand il senti deux bras l'enlacent. Il se laissa aller au bras, il se retourna et embrassa Magnus.

\- Qu'est que qu'il y a ? demanda Magnus

\- Tu sais que après demain Jonathan va mettre un bague à ce doigt, et ce doigt il ya une veine qui relie jusqu'au cœur dit Alec en regardant le doigt

\- Je vois, sache une chose Yeux bleu, ce doigt m'est réservé qu'à moi, personne ne peux prétendre mon cœur car il t'appartient et que ton cœur m'appartient je t'aime Alexander, alors qu'importe si Jonathan peut 60 ou 70 bague à ce doigt parce qu'à la fin ton père te donnera à moi déclara Magnus

Alec allait répondre quand ils entendirent quelqu'un toussai, Alec embrassa Magnus et rentrai dans sa chambre avant qu'on leur trouve ensemble. Arrivé dans chambre, il vit Izzy et Jace assis sur son lit.

\- Tu sais grand frère, je déteste Jonathan mais par contre j'aime bien l'idée de Magnus comme beau-frère fit Izzy

\- Comment cela ? bafouilla Alec

\- On vous a vu toi et Magnus sur la terrasse, on a fait le lien Alec répondit Jace

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Alec

\- Ne t'excuse pas, on est heureux pour toi dit Izzy en l'enlacent son frère

\- Par contre je voudrais te demander que sois que tu trouve chez ce mec sérieux Alec il porte des paillettes et des maquillages, demanda Jace

\- Je ne sais pas Jace je suis amoureux de lui fit Alec rêveur

Izzy et Jace sourirent à l'air de rêveuse d'Alec, ils discutèrent de Magnus avant d'aller se coucher. Le lendemain, Robert se leva comme son habitude pour aller nourrir les pigeons quand il trouva Magnus en train de nourrir les pigeons, il le regarda froidement avant de nourrir à son tour. Magnus entra dans sa chambre par la fenêtre et se coucha dans son lit quand Jonathan entra dans sa chambre,

\- Eh ! Magnus lève toi, je vais aller à la chasse dit Jonathan

\- Jonathan vas-y, je vais dormir encore un peu vu que le décalage horaire répondit Magnus

\- Comme tu veux je vais y aller dit Jonathan

\- Espèce d'idiots marmonna Magnus

Magnus ramena des sacs de provisions dans la cuisine, Maryse et les autres étaient étonnés de voir tout ces provisions.

\- Mais où as-tu trouvé ces provisions ? demanda Maryse

\- J'ai aidé un marchand et en récompense il me l'a donné répondit Magnus

\- Merci beaucoup Magnus pour ces provisions remercia Maryse

\- D'ailleurs donne moi ceci je vais éplucher ces légumes pour vous fit Magnus en prenant les légumes des mains de Maryse

Alec arriva dans la cuisine pour aider sa mère et vit Magnus en train de l'aider. Magnus lui fit un sourire charmeur ce qui fit rosir Alec qui souri timidement.

\- Vous savez Maryse, ma mère m'a toujours dit que si on aide la famille dans le mariage, en récompense on lui laisse le choix de la personne qu'il aura choisi pour se marie dit Magnus

\- Ah bon, alors tu as quelqu'un en vue demanda Maryse

\- Oui répondit Magnus en lançant un regard en biais à Alec qui le fit signe de négation alors que Camille rougissait

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Maryse

\- C'est vous avec qui je veux me marié dit Magnus en charmant avec Maryse

\- Idiot va rigola Maryse

Alec sourit à la scène et se leva, en voyant cela Magnus s'en allait sans avoir aidé Camille ouvrir un bocal. Magnus s'assit à côtés d'Alec qui écoutait sa grand-mère chantait des chansons de son enfance, Magnus taquina Alec qui se leva et s'en allait. Magnus se leva et chanta à la demande d'Izzy après avoir vu la taquinerie de Magnus envers son frère

\- L'amant viendra chercher son époux, tout le monde sera ébahi, l'amant sera très brillant alors l'époux sera rougissant en voyant son amant chantonna Magnus

Alec rougis à la chanson de Magnus avant de s'enfuir ce qui fit sourire Magnus, un instant plus tard Magnus coinça Alec contre un mur.

\- Magnus pas ici, quelqu'un peut nous trouver dit Alec

\- Je m'en fiche, je veux un baiser de ta part, on s'évite pour ne pas se faire remarquer mais c'est trop dur que je ne puisse pas t'embrasser dit Magnus

\- Je sais mais …

Magnus le coupa en l'embrassant, Alec répondit à son baiser. Ils séparèrent pour le besoin d'oxygène, Magnus allait l'embrasser de nouveau quand Robert appela Alec. Alec repoussa Magnus et s'en allait rejoindre son père,

\- Son père sera ma mort fit Magnus

Quelque temps plus tard, on fiança Alec et Jonathan mais avec un stratège d'Alec qui feint d'avoir mal à sa main gauche et on le fiança à la main droite ce qui fit sourire Magnus. Puis ils firent une fête ce qui mit Magnus en retard pour nourrir les pigeons, quand il arriva il vit Robert était déjà là le regarda avec amusement. Quand il rentra chez Jonathan, Valentin et sa femme le fit installer sur le fauteuil pour lui demander d'épouser Camille. Magnus feint qu'il ne peut pas marier sans la présence de son père, ce que ne savait pas Manus ils avaient fut venir Asmodée. Magnus crut avoir fait une crise cardiaque en voyant son père, et maintenant il s'acharne à faire comprendre à son père sa relation avec Alec

\- Mais Camille…

\- On s'en fout de Camille, ce qui compte c'est moi et Alexander s'exclama Magnus

On toqua à la porte et c'était Camille qui avait un verre d'eau, elle le donna à Asmodée.

\- Demain, il y a une fête toute personne qui est marié ou qui va se marier doit jeûner pour le bonheur de leur vie conjugale et je vais le faire pour Magnus dit Camille rouge

\- Ce n'est pas besoin Camille, tu ne peux pas faire, la mère de Magnus vient de mourir il y pas longtemps pour que je puisse te permettre de faire ce jeûner dit Asmodée

\- Tu ne pouvais pas trouver un mensonge un peu plus crédible aie cria Magnus en recevant un coup de pieds de la part de son père

\- Viens mon enfant, on va parler avec ton père dit Asmodée en prenant Camille par l'épaule

\- Je sens que je deviens cardiaque moi dit Magnus en s'allongeant sur le lit

Magnus se leva et cria Alexander après avoir complètement oublié qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Alec, Alec était en train d'expliquer la fête à Magnus qui avait la tête sur les genoux d'Alec. Magnus se leva brusquement,

\- Mon amour, si tu veux épouser Jonathan, c'est ton droit mais comment veux tu que je fasse ce que tu me dis alors ton père va me tuer s'exclama Magnus

\- Magnus, tu m'énerves, je t'explique quelques chose et toi … tu m'ennuie je m'en vais dit Alec en se levant et s'en allait en colère

\- Et mon bisou fit Magnus à Alec qui le répondit avec un doigt d'honneur

Magnus ricana et dit que Alec est le portrait de son père, le lendemain comme promis Alec jeûna pour son bonheur conjugale ce qui rendis fière sa mère et la femme de Valentin. Magnus arrêta Alec et le présenta à son père,

\- Papa, je te présente...

\- Je sais qu'il est, c'est Alexander coupa Asmodée

Asmodée embrassa le front d'Alec pour lui donner son consentement, plus tard tout le monde firent la cérémonie, quand l'heure pour Jonathan de faire boire Alec s'évanouit. Magnus l'attrapa à temps et lui fit boire l'eau ce qu'il comprit quand Alec li fit un clin d'œil, il leva Alec et ses parents lui emmena dans le salon pour lui faire reposer. Tard dans la soirée, Alec se tenait devant une assiette de manger avec Izzy et Jace qui l'incitaient à manger.

\- Alec, sois pas têtue dit Izzy

\- Izzy a raison, mange, tu sais que tout le monde l'appelle Magnus pour un travail répondit Jace

Alec était têtue et ne voulait pas manger sans Magnus, Izzy soupira de soulagement quand il vit Magnus courir vers eux. Il s'assit devant Alec qui bouda,

\- Tiens mange vite mon ange dit Magnus en lui donnant une cuillère

\- Izzy ou Jace vous pouvez dire à cette espèce d'idiot excentrique que pendant que je m'affamais lui était en train de se goinfrai cracha Alec

\- Alec, tu exagère en disant ça dit Jace

\- Oui, Jace a raison, on a tous les deux garder le secret désolé Magnus mais là c'est trop Alec Magnus avait jeûné en même temps que toi, on y va Jace dit Izzy

\- Tu as raison, nous somme désolé Magnus fit Jace en partant

Alec fut coupable d'avoir accusé d'avoir mangé, il prit une cuillère.

\- Viens ici dit Alec

\- Qui moi ? demanda Magnus en se désignant

\- Oui, viens ici dit Alec en lui proposant la cuillère

Magnus prit la cuillère et donna à Alec pour casser son jeûne, Alec le fit manger aussi.

\- Je suis désolé fit Alec

\- Ce sont les choses de la vie répondit Magnus en souriant

Ils sourient tous les deux, Maryse entra dans sa chambre. Elle entendit le rire d'Alec, elle leva la tête et vis Alec en train de donner à manger à Magnus alors que Magnus venait de le nourrir ce qui la choqua. Elle sourit en voyant leur complicité et leurs amours, elle repensa au mot de Robert. Le lendemain, elle fit venir les deux amants dans sa chambre après avoir fermé la porte. Elle sortit de l'argent et quelques bijoux qu'elle mit dans un sac pour le donner à Alec.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? je suis cruelle de couper court n'est pas ? Alors d'après vous qu'est ce que Maryse va dire à nos tourtereaux. Dans le prochain chapitre, la discussion de Maryse et nos amoureux et l'avancement du mariage. bisous**


	5. Chapter 5

**Marie3000 : Voilà la suite pour toi si tu me fais un chapitre lemonesque rien que moi je te laisse le choix du futur fic que tu veux parmi les 6 fics que j'avais mis**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et oui je vous annonce que ce fic va bientôt finir**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 5 Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

Alec regardait sa mère incrédule, Magnus était confus.

\- Maman, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?...

Maryse leva la main pour taire les questions d'Alec, elle les regarda avec amour. Elle prit la main de son fils et le mit dans la main de Magnus,

\- Je sais tout, le garçon que tu aime c'est Magnus, et je sais que vous vous aimez très fort alors je vous donne l'argent et mes bijou pour que vous puissiez partir d'ici. Magnus, je sais que tu rendras mon fils heureux, je te le confie. Maintenant partez je vais retenir tout le monde s'exclama Maryse

\- Maman, on …

\- Non, je ne veux rien entendre fit Maryse en coupant la parole

\- Maryse, venez vous asseoir fit Magnus en emmenant Maryse

Il fit assoit Maryse dans un fauteuil, alors que celle-ci était en train de pleurer. Magnus se mit à genoux devant elle,

\- Maryse, un jour ma mère m'a dis un conseil qui que j'ai gardé en mémoire. J'étais encore un enfant quand elle m'a dit mon fils, dans la vie tu saurais à mener choisir entre deux voie la première ce sera le chemin le plus facile si tu l'emprunte au départ tu seras heureux mais quand tu affronteras les embûches que tu ne seras pas y faire face alors tu seras malheureux. Le deuxième chemin tu affronteras les embûches tu seras malheureux mais à la fin tu seras heureux alors en résumé si moi et Alexander avions fui certes nous serions heureux au début mais au final nous serons malheureux car il manqué la bénédiction de nos parents est ce que j'ai raison ? demanda Magnus

\- Tu as raison mais…

\- Ne vous en fait pas pour Alexander, Alexander viendra avec moi quand son père lui donnera à moi coupa Magnus

\- Tu ne connais pas mon mari et j'ai peur dit Maryse

\- Je m'occupe de votre mari, arrêter de pleurer et ne vous inquiéter plus j'ai la situation en main répondit Magnus

\- Alec, je suis désolé de t'avoir demandé d'oublier Magnus, je suis fière de toi je t'aime mon fils dit Maryse en embrassant Alec sur le front

\- Moi aussi je t'aime maman répondit Alec en serrant sa main dans ses bras

\- Et moi ? fit Magnus

Maryse rigola et les serra toutes les deux, plus tard quand Magnus se promena en mangeant une pomme il vit Izzy en train de mesurer des robes. Celle était en train de mesuré une robe verte pomme, quand elle remarqua Magnus celui-ci lui fit signe qu'il n'aime pas la robe sur elle. Elle demanda une autre robe rose pale, elle regarda Magnus qui disait moyennement. Elle mesura une robe bleu qui mettait ses yeux en valeur, Magnus le fit signe qu'il adorait la robe sur Izzy qui le sourit en retour. Le lendemain, Magnus et Robert était assis au sol en train de nourrir les pigeons. Robert fit part à Magnus qu'il reconnaît les pigeons d'Idris mais celui de Londres, il ne le reconnaît pas.

\- Peut-être, vous ne les reconnaissez pas mais eux vous les reconnais dit Magnus ce qui laissait Robert songeur

Il entendit un coup de feux quand ils regardent il y avait un pigeon blessé, Magnus le prit pour regarder la blessure alors que Robert regarde qui a fait ce crime odieux. Il vit Jonathan galopant sur son cheval avec son fusil,

\- Jonathan fit Robert choqué

\- Robert, regarder il va mieux fit Magnus en soignant le pigeon avec des herbes trouvé au sol.

\- Comment tu l'as soigné ? demanda Robert

\- Ma mère était herboriste, elle m'a transmis son savoir sur les herbes médicinales répondit Magnus en faisant voler le pigeon

Robert regarda l'oiseau volait avec ébahi, il sourit et pris Magnus par les épaules. Ils rirent toutes les deux,

\- Au faite je suis désolé pour le vol de la bière, je sais que j'ai mal conduit s'excusa Magnus

\- C'est tout oublié allez venez fit Robert

Quelque temps plus tard, la mère de Robert tomba malade. Tout le monde était à son chevet, Robert lui faisait boire de l'eau.

\- Robert, j'ai eu la chance de vivre pendant si longtemps pour voir mes petits-enfants grandir en face de moi dit-elle

\- Ne dis pas un mot maman, essaye de te reposer fit Robert

\- Non, laisse moi parler la seule chose que je voudrais c'est voir Alec se marié avant de m'en allait c'est mon seule souhait dit la mère de Robert

\- Je sais si seulement nous pouvons avancer la date du mariage, tu verras le mariage d'Alec dit Robert

\- En voilà une idée et si on organise le mariage demain dit Valentin

\- Tu as raison Valentin, alors le mariage se tiendra demain déclara Robert

\- Demain, Jonathan et Alec se mariions s'exclama Valentin

\- Tu entends ça maman, tu pourras voir Alec en tenue de marié dit Robert

Alors que tout le monde était content de la nouvelle, Alec et Magnus étaient choqué de la nouvelle. Le soir venu, ils se faisaient face.

\- Magnus, si tu m'aime enfuyons maintenant alors qu'il est encore temps pensa Alec

\- Mon amour, je m'en irai avec toi quand j'aurai le consentement de ton père pensa Magnus

\- Demain tout ce décidera, sache une chose jamais tu n'épouseras Jonathan car ton père consentira à notre union dit Magnus

\- Mais Magnus et si mon père ne consent pas ? demanda Alec

\- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance demande Magnus

\- Plus que moi-même répondit Alec

\- Est-ce que tu m'aime ? demanda Magnus

\- Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie répondit Alec

\- Alors c'est parfait, va te coucher demain sera une longue journée pour nous deux dit Magnus

Alec allait s'en allait quand il se retourna et couru dans les bras de Magnus pour l'embrasser, celui-ci répondit à le baiser. Leur baiser était doux, triste et une peur d'être séparé, ils séparent par manque d'oxygène. Ils serrèrent une dernière fois, avant de se séparé pour aller se coucher. Alec ne trouva pas le sommeil ni Magnus d'ailleurs, le lendemain Alec était occupé à mesurer son costume plusieurs fois. Quand on lui laissait enfin respirer et seul, il en profita pour sortir une photo de son armoire. C'était une photo de lui et Magnus qui lui avait offert la fleur piégé, Alec ria de ce souvenir. Il mit la photo prés de son cœur et pria l'ange Raziel de ne pas le séparer de Magnus, il entendit qu'on l'appela. Il mit la photo sur son bureau et partis, un léger vent vint prendre la photo pour l'atterrir aux pieds de quelqu'un. Robert prit la photo et regarda en colère, Magnus entra à nouveau dans la maison d'Alec et vit tout le monde était rassemblé. Il vit dans la main de Robert la photo de lui et Alec, il s'approcha de Robert,

\- Robert, je…

\- Tu avais raison, je n'avais pas reconnue sur le coup maintenant je sais qui tu es. Un lâche, bon à rien et tu ose avoir une aventure avec mon fils gronda Robert

\- Je sais que j'ai mal agir…avant de recevoir une gifle de la part de Robert

Robert cria contre Magnus tout en le giflant, Magnus ne disait rien se laissai faire. Quand il entendit une voix dans l'escalier

\- NON fit Alec en tenue de marié en se dégageant de Jace

Il courra dans les bras de Magnus pour le protéger de son père qui avait suspendu son geste en voyant son fils, Alec avait le visage en larme

\- Je t'avais prévenu que personne ne pouvait nous comprendre sanglota Alec

\- Alexander, calme-toi, si nous étions enfuis est ce que ça aurai été la peine. Tes parents et le miens aurai été bafoué dans leur honneurs, et leurs respect et ils auraient été malheureux sans nous et nous aussi sans eux. Ton père a raison je suis un bon à rien, un lâche et un menteur mais qui t'aime comme un fou Alexander, ne disons pas que l'amour est un don de dieu. Mais l'amour de nos parents est plus fort que tout au monde car ils nous élevé avec amour et chéri dit Magnus les larmes aux yeux

Alors qu'Alec était en train de pleurer dans ses bras, il prit les mains d'Alec et l'emmena vers Robert.

\- Voilà Robert, je vous rends Alexander si vous penser que Jonathan est quelqu'un de bien pour Alexander, alors je m'incline dit Magnus

Alec voulut retirer sa main mais Magnus le tenait fort.

\- Mais je vous demande pardonne d'avoir aimé votre fils, et de vous avoir trompé tout le monde s'excusa Magnus

Magnus passa devant Maryse qui était en pleurs avec Izzy, Clary lui sourit mais les larmes aux yeux qu'ainsi que Jace et Max. Quand il passa devant la femme de Valentin celle-ci se détourne du regard, Jonathan voulut le frapper mais son père l'arrêta. Quand il arriva devant Camille, celle-ci était en pleurs

Je suis désolé Camille, moi aussi j'ai mal fit Magnus sans la regarder

Magnus s'en allait, Alec tomba à genoux en pleure alors que Robert déchira la photo et s'en allait à son tour. Maryse vint consoler son fils, alors que Jonathan s'en allait.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Ne me tuer pas sinon il n'y aura pas de suite, je sais que Robert est cruel et on en envie de flinguer la veille et Valentin, dans le prochain chapitre Bagarre entre Jonathan et Magnus et la colère de d'Asmodée. et comme je le disais cette fics va bientôt toucher à sa fin**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sissi1789 : N'oublie pas Magnus, lui aussi souffre et de plus ne t'en fais pas eux c'est happy end p**

 **Merci à toux ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 6 Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

Magnus rejoignit son père à la gare, Asmodée vit Magnus seul.

\- Magnus, où est Alexander ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas papa, son père me donnera Alexander répondit Magnus

Asmodée laissât son fils seul, Magnus s'assit sur un banc quand il vit sur le côté Jonathan et son gang il reçut un coup dans le visage. Asmodée entra dans la maison d'Alec et demander Robert son consentement pour Alec et Magnus,

\- Il n'en est pas question, votre fils est un menteur, il nous a menti. Osé avoir une relation avec mon fils en sachant que celui-ci allait se marier il n'est qu'un bon à rien de plus…

\- CA SUFFIT ROBERT, je ne vous permets d'insulter mon fils comme ça, je suis fier de mon fils moi. Lui au moins aimé votre fils pour ce qu'il est et non pour sa fortune comme le fils de votre soi-disant ami.

\- Je ne vous permets pas d'insulter Valentin comme ça, c'est quelqu'un d'intègre, honnête répondit Robert

\- Honnête, intègre, pauvre naïve celui-ci voulait marier son fils à Alexander pour avoir la main basse sur votre maison et votre fortune. Je le sais parce que Magnus leurs avait dit qu'il était venu pour monter un entreprise de 3 milliard de dollars et devinez quoi ils voulaient marier leurs fille avec Magnus pour accaparer la fortune. Et vous dîtes qu'ils sont respectable mon œil, Alexander aurait été malheureux toute sa vie avec Jonathan. Mais pour vous tout ce qui compte c'est votre ami et vous devenez parents. Vous disiez que mon fils est un bon à rien comme vous dîtes, lui au moins il respecte les valeurs que j'ai inculpées. Il était quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait fui avec Alexander mais il ne l'a pas fait parce que il savait que plus tard Alexander manquerai à sa famille. Alors je vous en supplie donnez Alexander à Magnus, c'est tout ce que je veux je vous laisse dit Asmodée

Asmodée laissa Robert en plein réflexion, quand il arriva sur la gare il vit Jonathan et ses amis en train de battre Magnus. Il défendit son fils quand il reçut un coup de leur part, il entendit un coup de feu. Magnus avait saisi un fusil et avait tiré en l'air, tout les amis de Jonathan laissa passé Magnus jusqu'à que celui-ci lâcha Asmodée. Il menaça Jonathan avec le fusil avant de le frapper. Pendant ce temps Robert était toujours en plein réflexion sur les paroles d'Asmodée, Valentin vint à ses côtes.

\- Mon cher Robert, arrête de faire du Moron pour eux. Ils ne méritent pas que fasse du souci pour eux, lui et son fils nous trompés. Concentre-toi sur le mariage de Jonathan et Alexander, dit Valentin

\- Je sais Valentin, mais je n'ai pas la tête dans le mariage répondit Robert

\- Si il faut juste que tu marie Alec avec Jonathan, après on s'occupera du reste. Répondit Valentin

Robert regarda Valentin en fronçât les sourcils, il allait demandait pourquoi est ce que il était pressé pour le mariage quand Jace arriva en courant.

\- Robert, vite Jonathan et Magnus sont en train de se battre, l'un d'eux risque de mourir

\- Allons-y fit Robert

\- Tu as raison, il faut faire vite répondit Valentin

Ils s'en allaient sans voir que Maryse avait tout entendue depuis qu'Asmodée était là, Maryse se dirigeai vers la chambre de sa belle-mère et l'ouvrit. Elle vit Alec dans les bras d'Izzy à cotés de leur grand-mère, Alec levât les yeux vers sa mère

\- Viens avec moi Alec dit Maryse avec un visage déterminée

Alec regardât sa mère confuse, à la gare Magnus était battre tout les amis de Jonathan. Il était en train de frapper Jonathan qui était par terre, Robert, Jace et Valentin arriva. Jace essaya de séparer Magnus de Jonathan mais celui-ci le repoussa, Robert vint en aide à Jace

\- STOP s'écria Robert en regardant Magnus

Magnus qui était furieux, levât son poings avant de réalisai que c'était Robert. Il baissa son poing en baissant la tête, son père mit la main sur son épaule et lui fit non de la tête. Asmodée prit ses affaires en voyant le train, Magnus avait pris ses affaires mais avait toujours la tête baissé. Maryse arriva à la gare accompagnée d'Alec, Izzy et Clary, Robert vit sa femme et ses enfants arrivèrent. Maryse se dirigea avec Alec vers son mari, Asmodée entra dans le train et vit Alexander il regarda Magnus avec tristesse. Magnus monta sur les premier marche du train quand il tourna la tête et vit Alec était là, il resta à l'entré du train pour regarder les yeux bleu d'Alec. Quand le train se mit en route, Alec lâcha la main de sa mère et courra en direction du train avant de se faire rattraper la main par Robert. Il se tourna vers son père,

\- Papa, s'il te plait, laisse-moi aller avec lui, s'il te plait je l'aime. Je t'en supplie, je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Laisse moi allait avec mon Magnus, papa je l'aime en à mourir, laisse moi le rejoigne papa supplia Alec en se débattant

Robert fais le sourd d'oreille, Magnus avait vu l'action d'Alec et commença à pleurer silencieusement en voyant Alec se débattre contre son père pour le rejoigne. Maryse avait sangloté en voyant la supplication d'Alec,

\- Papa, je mourrais sans lui, s'il te plait laisse-moi y aller. Je l'aime je veux vive avec mon Magnus, s'il te plait papa je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Papa, je veux y… stoppa Alec

Il vit son père lui avait lâché la main, il regarda son père était en regarder dans les yeux de Magnus qui n'avait pas baissé les yeux qui pleura silencieusement.

\- Va mon fils, personne ne t'aimera plus que ce garçon. Va mon fils court va le rejoindre qu'est ce que tu as attends ? fit son père

\- Vas-y Alec cria Jace

\- Rejoins Magnus, sois heureux dit Izzy

\- Va rejoindre ton amour fit Maryse en souriant en pleurs

\- Dépêche –toi mon enfant, va rejoindre ton Magnus et vis ta vie cria Robert

Alec se tourna vers le train et courra toute ses forces, Magnus vit la scène. Il tendit la main pour attraper Alec qui courra vers sa direction, il attrapa la main d'Alec et le fit monter dans le train. Il serra Alec dans ses bras, et tendis le pouce en direction de Robert qui le rendit pareil sous les visages souriant de Maryse et Izzy, et de fierté de Jace et de confusion et d'incrédules chez Valentin. Alec regardât une dernière fois sa famille avant de rentrer dans le train en suivant Magnus qui ne lâcha pas la main. Ils se regardent dans les yeux avant qu'ils s'embrassent fougueusement, ils séparent à bout de souffle. Alec se jeta dans les bras de Magnus qui criât de douleurs

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Alec

\- Ce sont les choses de la vie fit Magnus en souriant

Alec sourit avant que Magnus se pencha pour capturer les lèvres d'Alec, celui-ci répondit à son baiser.

\- L'amant viendra chercher son époux, chantonna Asmodée en s'adossant au mur du train

\- Papa, tu ne pouvais pas rester dans ton coin fit Magnus

\- Et bien, je voulais voir Alexander et toi heureux c'est tout fit Asmodée

\- Maintenant que tu nous as vue heureux, tu peux nous laisser seul s'il te plait répondit Magnus

\- Fils ingrat, c'est comme ça que tu remercie après risquer mes vieux os pour toi fit Asmodée

\- Désolé papa, mais tu es déjà vieux un vrai ancêtre répondit Magnus

\- Fils indigne, je vous laisse de toute façons j'ai repéré une charmante dame fit Asmodée

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ta vie s'écria Magnus

Alec était en train de rire à l'échange entre le père et le fils, ils finir par arrêter de se battre.

\- Je suis heureux pour vous deux, BANE UN JOUR cria Asmodée

\- BANE POUR TOUJOURS cria Alec et Magnus

Ils rentrèrent à Londres, où Magnus et Alec se maria avec l'approbation de toute la famille.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Et oui c'est déjà la fin, alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le mariage d'Izzy en bonus.**


	7. Note

**Note**

 **Voilà c'est pour prévenir que ma fics touche à sa fin, je voudrais savoir quels histoire voulez-vous et il y plusieurs histoires que je vous laisse choisir pour que je l'écrive une nouvelle :**

 **\- Le pacte du sang : Alec, Jace et Izzy vont débuter leur rentrée dans une nouvelle école, ils se sont fait de nouveaux amis mais ils sont troublé par un groupe de d'amis qui les observe. MALEC, SIZZY, CLACE rating M fics vampire**

 **\- Mariage : Alec et Magnus se sont fiancé et pendant quatre mois, on va voir leur appréhension au sujet de leur mariage. MALEC, SIZZY, CLACE rating T Basé sur le Vivah**

 **\- Une nuit avec le roi : L'histoire d'Esther version The Mortal instruments ratings M MALEC, SIZZY, CLACE**

 **\- Un mec bien : Basé sur le film une fille bien, Magnus fit un pari avec Jonathan de changer Alec pour en faire le roi du bal de la promo mais il finit par Tomber amoureux rating T MALEC, SIZZY, CLACE**

 **\- Midnight sécrétary : Basé sur un manga du même titre, Alec se fait embauché comme secrétaire par l'entreprise Edom. Il est le secrétaire particulier de Magnus Bane un homme passionné de paillette et tenues excentrique et un vrai Casanova. Mais une nuit il découvre que son patron est un vampire. Rating M Malec, Sizzy, clace Mpreg.**

 **\- Akuma no eros : Pareil basé sur un manga. Alec amoureux de son frère Jace va convoquer un démon pour qu'il réalise son souhait que Jace tombe amoureux de lui mais il convoque Magnus Bane le diable en personne. Il voudrait réaliser le souhait d'Alec en échange de la virginité d'Alec rating M Malec**

 **Voilà le choix d'histoire que je vous laisse choisir, je mettrai la suite de L'amant viendra cherché son époux ce soir comme promis.**


	8. Epilogue

**Marie3000 : Et oui ils sont trop mignons, qu'on a envie de les câliner**

 **Sissi1789 : Je sais, j'ai fait une fin digne de Malec p**

 **Guest : Voici la suite et merci pour ton vote**

 **Bully0106: Malheureusement c'est un seul sinon je vais m'embrouiller XD**

 **Merci pour ceux qui me suivent j'ai mis une note parce que c'est la fin de la fics et donc je compte sur vous pour choisir un nouveau parmi les 6 fics qu'il y a. Et le résultat des votes sera vendredi soir.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici l'épilogue, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

Un an après qu'Alec et Magnus se sont mariés, ils vivent heureux à Londres. Ils ont eu deux enfants, une fille et un garçon. Ils étaient très heureux malgré leur dispute quotidienne, ce qui n'est pas rare de voir un Alec coursant son mari avec le charango pour le frapper pour une remarque mal placé sous les rire de leurs enfants et Asmodée. Ce qui se termina toujours par le pardon de Magnus et des câlins familiaux, le bonheur régnait dans leur maison. Aussi ils se rendirent à Idris, ils étaient invités pour le mariage d'Izzy. Celle-ci se mariée par amour comme son grand-frère avec un gentil garçon du nom de Simon d'après les dires de sa mère, un gars ennuyant d'après Jace. Ils ont le temps de le rencontrer à Idris, ils arrivèrent à destination. Toute la famille était venue les accueillir, Alec serra sa mère et ses frère et sœurs dans ses bras. Quand vint le tour de son père, celui-ci le prit dans ses bras

\- Je suis heureux te revoir mon fils, et toi aussi Magnus fit Robert en serrant la main de Magnus

Leurs rapports se sont beaucoup améliorés, Robert n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir laissé son fils avec Magnus en voyant le bonheur peindre sur le visage de son fils. Il sentit qu'on le tirait par la manche de sa chemise

\- Et nous, grand-père fit sa petite –fille

\- Bien sûr, Tessa fit Robert en prenant sa petite- fille dans ses bras

\- Ne m'oublie pas grand-père s'écria son petit fils

\- Ben viens ici Jem, il y a de la place pour vous deux répondit Robert en ouvrant son bras libre

Le petit garçon courra dans les bras de son grand-père, tout le monde sourit à la scène en voyant Robert céder aux caprices de ses petits-enfants. Alec souriait de joie quand deux bras vinrent encercler sa taille, il se colla au torse de son mari

\- C'est toujours marrant de voir Robert plié à l'exigence de nos enfants fit Magnus

\- Je sais, tu sais qu'il est heureux qu'il soit grand-père répondit Alec

Magnus serra son mari dans ses bras, il nicha son visage dans les cheveux de son mari pour respirer son odeur.

\- Je t'aime mon ange dit Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi mon amour répondit Alec en se retournant pour embrasser son mari

\- Prenez vous une chambre, il y a des enfants ici cria Jace

Ils levaient simultanément leurs doigts d'honneurs envers Jace sans briser leur baiser, puis ils entendirent un cri douleur de la part de Jace. Ils regardèrent simultanément

\- Mais Clary…

\- Laisse ton frère tranquille, d'ailleurs tu vas dormi sur le canapé ce soir comme punition dit Clary

\- Bien fait pour toi Blondinet ricana Magnus

Tout le monde rigola à la punition de Jace, ils rentrèrent tous à la maison d'Alec en laissant Jace suppliait sa femme de le pardonner. Alec était heureux de revoir sa chambre, Magnus rentra dans la chambre et l'embrassa avec douceur,

\- Content d'être heureux à Idris demanda Magnus

\- Un peu, et je me moque de l'endroit où je suis du moment que je suis avec toi répondit Alec

Magnus l'embrassa fougueusement, il commença à embrasser son mari.

\- Pas maintenant, les enfants risque de nous rejoindre dit Alec

\- Les enfants sont avec Maryse et Robert, Blondinet en se faire pardonner par Biscuit, et Izzy en train de téléphoner à son fiancé pour le prévenir de notre arrivés donc nous avons le temps de faire notre câlin amoureux expliqua Magnus

Alec se laissa aller dans les bras de son mari, après un moment d'amour ils sortirent de la chambre pour rejoindre le salon. Arrivé dans le salon, ils virent un garçon avec des lunettes à côtés d'un Izzy heureuse,

\- Je suppose que tu es Alec le frère d'Izzy, moi c'est Simon Lewis. Et toi tu dois être son mari, Magnus Bane ravie de vous rencontrer vous deux, Izzy m'a beaucoup parlé de vous les gars. J'admire ce que tu as fait Magnus, tu es vraiment courageux de ta part d'affronter Robert comme ça. C'est vrai que vous deux êtes rencontré en Europe et que vous êtes tombés amoureux, je crois que c'est une histoire géniale digne d'un film. D'ailleurs c'est au cours d'une séance de cinéma sur Star Wars que j'ai rencontré Izzy, je l'ai trouvé magnifique alors j'ai l'ai proposé de sortir ensemble. Puis de fil en aiguille je lui ai demandé de m'épouser et bien sûr elle a accepté, j'étais fou de joie. Je suis désolé si je parle trop c'est juste que je suis nerveux dit Simon en débitant vite

\- Ne sois nerveux mon chéri, ils ne vont pas te manger fit Izzy

\- Je le sais mais je…

\- Allez viens, coupa Izzy en en emmenant son fiancé avec elle

\- Et bien, je peux dire Sheldon est un phénomène dit Magnus

\- C'est Simon, mais tu as raison fit Alec

\- Alors votre impression sur ce type demanda Jace en arrivant

\- Je peux dire comment Izzy est tombé sur ce type demanda Alec

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit l'amour est aveugle, tu le sais n'est ce pas répondit Jace

\- Comment ça ? demanda Magnus

\- Ben tu es un mec qui aime des paillettes, et des tenues excentrique et d'autres choses dit Jace

\- C'est que ton frère adore quand je mets mes paillettes et mes tenues excentrique de plus blondinet je vais te dire un secret ton frère préfère quand je suis sans vêtements, tu vois ce que je veux dire fit Magnus en haussant les sourcils suggestive ment

\- MAGNUS s'écria Alec rouge comme écrevisse

\- Ne me dis pas des choses comme ça, c'est mon frère, je m'en vais dit Jace dégoûté

\- Je suis désolé mon chéri, mais ton frère avait l'air être frustré s'excusa Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas de quoi raconter notre vie sexuelle et pour la peine tu vas faire comme Jace dormi sur le canapé s'exclama Alec

\- Je suis désolé mon amour, ne me punis pas minauda Magnus en embrassant Alec dans le cou

Alec frémit sous le baiser et jura sous barbe par la manipulation de son mari en sachant qu'il ne peut résister à son mari

\- D'accord, je te pardonne mais tu n'attends rien pour attendre fit Alec boudeur

\- Je t'aime Yeux bleu déclara Magnus

\- Je t'aime mon amour

Ils s'embrassèrent discrètement, avant d'écouter la famille au sujet du mariage. Alec avait appris que la famille Morgenstern avait déménagée car ils avaient voulu arnaquer une autre famille après le refus de Robert en laissant Alec rejoindre Magnus, Alec était soulagé qu'ils ne soient plus là car il n'avait pardonné à Jonathan d'avoir frappé Magnus. Pendant la fête d'après que la cérémonie de mariage soit finis, Magnus et Alec se sont éclipser pour se retrouver seul en amoureux. Ils étaient sur la terrasse,

\- Tu te souviens que tu venais me rejoindre sur la terrasse fit Magnus

\- Oui, je me souviens encore dit Alec

\- Alexander, je ne regrette pas d'être tombé amoureux de toi, et qu'on s'est rencontré en Europe déclara Magnus

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as emmené en lune de miel en Europe fit Alec

\- D'ailleurs ça te dirait que qu'on fasse une deuxième lune de miel rien que toi et moi demanda Magnus

\- Et nos enfants ?, demanda Alec

\- On les laisse à Idris de toutes façons, ils sont en vacances scolaire répondit Magnus

\- Pour combien de temps ce voyage ? demanda Alec

\- Le temps que tu voudras alors tu accepte demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr mon amour, je veux faire à nouveau ce voyage avec toi dit Alec en embrassant

Magnus répondit à son baiser, ils profitaient les bras de l'un de l'autre. Comme ils avaient convenu, ils refirent une seconde lune de miel en laissant leurs enfants à Idris. L'amour vient et reste… Fin

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est la fin de ce fic, je vous laisse voter pour la prochain que j'écrirai. Demain je mettrai un os « un amour dangereux prés de toi » d'après un mangas du même nom rating M.**


End file.
